


Sleeping beauty is a pain in the ass

by StealthSister



Series: How it should have gone [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthSister/pseuds/StealthSister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short random scribble about what I would have done if possible. Because yes, this scenario did happen to me... Damn Serana...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping beauty is a pain in the ass

"Let's move faster. The sun is... it's not great for my skin, if you know what I mean."

The Dragonborn groaned quietly. She was growing tired of Serana´s constant complaining and bitching. The little vampire princess could not be pleased with anything and it was beyond irritating. Dovahkiin had tried to suggest, many times, that maybe Serana would prefer travelling alone but she wouldn´t take the hint and stuck around. Maybe she had been put on that old tomb, so the people close to her could have a moment of peace and quiet. By Talos, the Dragonborn was tempted to take her back to the stone coffin, where she had found the vampire.

“You´ve been awfully quiet lately.”

Serana´s comment was rewarded by silence. She didn´t push for an answer. Apparently, her travelling companion wasn´t much of a talker, but at least she had agreed to help her with her dilemma. In the past weeks, they had done a huge amount of travelling and declined several random jobs that would have cost them time. Serana was very pleased with their progress. Little did she know that it was all so the Dragonborn could get rid of the raven-haired woman as soon as possible. 

After a few hours of walking, it started to rain softly. Dovahkiin lifted her face to feel the raindrops on it. She had always loved the rain. It made everything quieter and gave her some sort of a feeling of privacy. It also blocked the sun but even that didn´t silence the never-ending whining of Serena. How was it possible for one woman to have so much lamentation inside her? The Dragonborn didn´t spare a look to the other woman before continuing their trek towards Winterhold. 

As they were nearing the city, the rain had turned to snow. Serana stopped to pick some snowberries but Dovahkiin continued on. They had been on the road for a long time and there was a roaring fire at the inn of the Frozen Heart, which was waiting for weary travelers such as them. 

The Dragonborn could already taste the sweetness of the mead on her tongue when a vicious growl interrupted her train of thought. Two snow trolls were running towards her with lunch in their eyes. She was already tired from their journey and was really not in the mood to fight anything. Especially something that could rip her head off her shoulders. That would not be a pleasant way to go.

She grabbed her ebony war axes and said a quick pray to the Nine. The trolls were furious in their attacks but she managed to dodge them every time by the skin of her teeth. But she was getting tired and slowing down.

“SERANA! LITTLE HELP?!!”

The vampire might have lots of faults but she was helpful in a fight. So the question was: where was she?

Out of the corner of her eye she could see a purple flash of magic and something running towards them. Finally, some help! Or so she thought. A small white rabbit, with a faint purple aura around it, run into the middle of the fight. Oh for fuck´s sake…. This was Serana´s idea of help? A small rabbit woken from the dead? Serena was a powerful necromancer and this was all she could do? It would only serve as an appetizer for the trolls. And as that thought crossed Dovahkiin´s head, one of the trolls grabbed the poor bunny and bit its head off, tossing the carcass away. That was helpful…

Luckily, Dovahkiin had enchanted her axes with a fire enchantment, so she did eventually manage to kill the trolls. As she sat on the ground, panting, Serena walked over to her calmly. 

“Teamwork, right there.”

The Dragonborn gave her a pointed look, got up, and then walked over to the vampire. Serena looked at her companion waiting for a thank you or some sort of acknowledgment. Dovahkiin´s face was like stone as she stared at the other woman. She had been listening to the vampire´s bitching for weeks, gotten a headache, and now, in a moment of need, all the help the vampire had given was a rabbit. It was the last straw. Without bothering to take her gauntlets off, the Dragonborn slapped Serana across the face with all her might.

The vampire looked at her, confused. 

“That´s, what I think of your teamwork. Now, come on. I´m tired, bleeding, and in need of a decent meal.”

The pair continued their journey and for once, Serena didn´t speak.

**Author's Note:**

> I know some people like Serana. Mostly because she is essential. Me? I hated her. I couldn´t wait to get rid of her. I actually avoided starting her mission after my first playthrough, because I can´t stand her.


End file.
